


Homerun

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baseball, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, SWN Summer Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek play on a coed softball team in New York and everything is happy. </p><p>Written for the SWN Summer Bingo - Baseball Square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homerun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SWN Summer Bingo - Baseball Square

Stiles leaned back on the bench, his hat backward on his head and a warm summer breeze blowing as he watched Derek step up to the plate.They were playing on a coed summer baseball team with some of Stiles friends from his PhD program and a few of Derek’s writer friends in Brooklyn and Stiles sure loved the view from the bench whenever Derek was up to bat.

Derek rested back on his heels for a moment before the pitch came it, the softball was lobbed slow and easy over the plate and Stiles knew that Derek had to hold himself back as he swung the bat, connecting with the ball with a crack and sending it flying to deep left field, just shy of the wall.Stiles jumped up and cheered with the rest of the team as Derek ran around the bases, again holding himself back.

“Another in the park homer Hale,” one of Derek’s writer friends said, slapping Derek on the back and laughing, “You should have gone pro instead of writing.”

“I’m not good enough for the pros,” Derek said modestly, grabbing his water from the bench and laughing, “Maybe professional slow pitch softball though.”

Stiles smiled and shook his head, he loved how easily Derek fit in here in New York.They we had been here for nearly four years now and every day he woke up to Derek _smiling_ , to Derek getting him coffee from his favorite coffee shop from back when he lived here with Laura, Derek sharing storied about his time in New York before, Derek just being happy, being free and alive. 

“Stilinski you’re up!” Someone hollered, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts.He grabbed a bat, accepted a swat on the ass from Derek and made his way to the plate. 

Everyone had been a little surprised when they discovered how good Stiles was at baseball, but not Derek.Derek had seen Stiles swing a bat on several occasions, sometimes for fun, mostly for safety.But since leaving Beacon Hills behind them it has always been for fun.New York, though full of supernatural creatures and life, was a safe haven for them.No one had tried to kill them in years. 

Stiles saw the pitch come and swung, knowing it was a home run before it left the park.He gave a small bow to the bench and saw Derek clapping for him, his smile wide and his eyes all crinkly, the way that made Stiles know he was really happy. He rounded the bases and jumped onto home plate with victory pump of his fist. 

When he came into the bench area he high fived a bunch of friends and then he caught Derek’s eye.“Power hitting couple right here,” Stiles best friend and fellow PhD candidate, Elisa, said, pointing at them and grinning. 

Derek shook his head and laughed before pulling Stiles close and kissing him, one hand on his waist the other on the back of his neck.They broke apart when the wolf whistles started and Stiles leaned onto Derek, his head on his shoulder. 

The game continued with Derek pitching the last three innings and Stiles catching the final out of the game in right field. 

By 10:30 they were leaving the bar that sponsored the team, Stiles was pleasantly buzzed and Derek was still deep in conversation with his writer friends.He took one look over his shoulder at Stiles, who was chatting with Elisa about their dissertations, and left the conversation.“Ready to go home?”

Stiles nodded, snaking an arm around Derek’s waist and kissing him on the cheek, “I love New York.”

After a moment Derek said, “Me too,” but his eyes were on Stiles as he spoke. 

They walked through the streets of Brooklyn, the street lights twinkling like stars, and the noise of the city all around them.It felt like home in a way that Beacon Hills never had for either of them, or maybe it was that they felt at home with each other. 

“I was thinking we could go to the Mets game tomorrow,” Derek said, a soft smile on his face, the kind of smile that melted Stiles heart time and time again. 

“You know I’ll never say no to a Mets game,” Stiles said as Derek unlocked the outside door and they made their way up to the 4th floor of their walkup. 

The apartment was small, but it was home.The walls were covered in pictures of their friends, both from California and New York, it was furnished with a mix of thrift store and new furniture, as they made more money they replaced the the stuff that never quite lost the scent of the previous owners.They tumbled into the bedroom, Derek flipped on the window air conditioning unit and they laid down in bed, wrapped up in each other, just like they had so many times before.

And if Derek proposed at the Mets game the next day, if they made it onto the big screen at the ball park, if Stiles cried and laughed as he said yes, kissing Derek until they were both breathless, if it was recorded by no less then 15 cell phones and sent to the news, if it was the biggest fluff story of the week, if they lived happily ever after, growing old together and always going to at least one Mets game a year, on their wedding anniversary, well that’s a story for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com). Come play!


End file.
